Power implements commonly include devices such as utility tractors, lawnmowers, landscaping equipment, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, or other similar implements, and are used for general outdoor applications such as landscaping, gardening, lawn care, or snow removal. The implement may include at least one mechanism to perform the desired application. If the implement is self-propelled, the implement also includes a drive mechanism to propel the implement. For example, if the implement is a lawnmower, the lawnmower may include a drive mechanism, such as an engine and driven wheels, to propel the lawnmower across a surface, and a cutting blade to cut vegetation.